


With His Hellish Glow

by bluedemon92



Category: Naruto
Genre: Body Horror, Gen, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 18:24:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7065133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluedemon92/pseuds/bluedemon92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You failed them, Itachi," The Shisui thing whispers in a gravely voice. So unlike the smooth deepness that Itachi was used to. "You killed them all. You killed our family." And Itachi cannot forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With His Hellish Glow

Sunset over Konoha's ravines were a sight to behold. The way that the orange lighting filtered through the leaves illuminated the rocky slope in a glorious light. Itachi could lose himself in watching the sunset here. Hokage mountain might be the most popular place to see it set, but the ravines were far more mesmerizing.

"You're late." The words carried out across the ravine and Itachi lifted his hand in contrition.

"The meeting went over longer than expected." Itachi offers the excuse and Shisui makes a face, lips pinching into a mocking scowl. He petulantly crosses his arms over his chest.

"Doesn't the ANBU know that I'm far more important than their meetings? And good looking?" He teases lightly, causing Itachi to offer him a small amused smirk.

"You forgot humble." He shoots back and Shisui laughs. Shisui has always managed to laugh easily. He was a man who could smile freely and often. A trait that had made him very popular even outside the clan.

Shisui strides forward, mouth pulling into an easy grin as he approaches Itachi and reaches for his chin. He lifts Itachi's face up so they are looking each other in the eye. Slender fingers lightly stroked over Itachi's lip, his touch gentle. The older Uchiha's eyes narrow slightly as he studies Itachi.

"You're doing it again." He states solemnly and Itachi blinks once before furrowing his brows.

"Doing what?" He questions and Shisui fixes him with a long stare that has Itachi shifting uncomfortably.

"That. That  _right_  there. That serious and far too troubled look you always have on that pretty face of yours."

"My face is not pretty, Shisui." Itachi quietly admonishes.

"Can't even take a compliment…"

"That was a compliment?" Itachi utters in disbelief. Shisui however, merely clicks his tongue in response, eyes still fixated on Itachi's lips. Unconsciously, Itachi's tongue darts out and over his bottom lip. Shisui's gaze follows the motion intently.

"Are you going to just stand there? Or are you going to kiss me?" Itachi finally asks and Shisui quickly meets his gaze, lips pulling into a wide grin. Without another word, Shisui leans forward and presses his lips against Itachi's. It is a tender kiss. One that Itachi is incredibly familiar with. His eyes fall shut as he returns the kiss, one hand reaching to cup Shisui's cheek.

Itachi does not do so much as squeak as Shisui's wandering hands reach down to squeeze his ass. Instead he nearly laughs into the kiss, jerking slightly and nipping at the older boy's lip.

"Ass." He smiles. When they part, Shisui rests his forehead against Itachi's and offers him a lopsided yet tender smile.

"My sweet, pretty little cousin." Shisui continues to tease. Itachi merely sighs and leans forward to press his face against Shisui's shoulder, inhaling his scent. Shisui always smells of tea leaves, even though he doesn't drink it. Tea leaves and the scent that is entirely Shisui.

However, Itachi is perplexed by the faint odor that lingers. He cannot place it, but the scent is… _off_  somehow. Before he can think too hard into it, Shisui's hand reaches up to gently stroke his hair. The older Uchiha's long fingers twirl the long locks and Itachi closes his eyes at the sensation.

Shisui chuckles, the sound vibrating against Itachi's cheek. It is rare that they get the chance to be together like this. With all the tensions between the clan and the village, having time to just be with Shisui was truly rare. Usually, Sasuke would want to tag along but today he had been off on his own with kids from the academy.

Shisui pulls his hand from Itachi's hair to take his chin again. They share another slow kiss, Shisui running his tongue over Itachi's bottom lip and the younger relenting to the silent request. There is a heat building in Itachi's stomach. A heat that he always felt while kissing Shisui.

Uchiha Shisui did not kiss like a young boy who was tentative or unsure. Shisui kissed with confidence and vigor. As talented with kissing as he was with everything else. There was no fight for dominance when they kissed. Shisui always took the lead and Itachi allows followed.

Shisui chuckles into the kiss, hand moving down Itachi's stomach. Itachi wonders if he can feel the heat. He must because it is nearly too much for Itachi. Shisui pulls from the kiss and quickly places his lips against Itachi's throat, sucking and kissing greedily. Itachi cannot stop the needly little noise that escapes his lips. The noise seems to spur the older Uchiha on, because his kisses become more desperate and his hands tighten around the younger, drawing him even closer. Itachi is pressed against Shisui's defined chest. He can feel a hardness pressing against his stomach and he shivers when he realizes that Shisui is aroused.

The sun is setting over the treetops and shadows are beginning to form. Shisui kisses Itachi again, slower this time and with that fond look in his eyes. When they part again, Itachi does not doubt that his lips are now swollen. Shisui has to feel how much he's trembling against him. Itachi closes his eyes again and lays his head against Shisui's shoulder, content.

Shisui continues to stroke his back, smiling against the younger boy's dark hair.

"Sweet cousin," Shisui suddenly croons, startling Itachi. "I had only one request of you, and you failed me."

"Shisui?" Itachi frowns and tries to pull away to look at the elder, but Shisui's grip on him is unyielding. His fingers dig into Itachi's arms and the long haired Uchiha fights down a pained wince. He pulls Itachi back so they are staring each other in the eye.

The look he casts Itachi is malicious and spiteful. His nails dig into Itachi's skin, leaving present shaped marks behind. Shisui has never handled Itachi like this before. He's never used such a cold tone with him.

"You're my best friend and the only one I can count on" Shisui jeers, voice mocking and high pitched. Itachi cannot speak, mouth opening and closing in shock.

"… Protect the village… and the Uchiha name. And how did that work out, dear cousin?" Shisui's voice falls to a whisper and all at once Itachi remembers everything.

"Shisui, I-" Itachi's voice catches in his throat. Before his eyes, Shisui begins to rot. His teeth blacken and his skin bloats and turns a putrid grey. His once lively dark curls become suddenly lank and sodden as if he hadn't bathed in months.

Itachi cannot move. He stares in horror, unable to look away. Shisui's usually warm and gentle eyes slowly begin to soften in his skull. Maggots burst from his left eye and begin to eat away at it. His right eyes pops right out of the socket and hangs down his face by threads.

"You failed them, Itachi," The Shisui thing whispers in a gravely voice. So unlike the smooth deepness that Itachi was used to. "You killed them all. You killed our family." Itachi pulls free, stumbling back with a shaky cry.

"Shisui!" Itachi's voice rips from his throat.

Shisui's greyed flesh begins to disintegrate, flaking away and leaving bleached bone in its wake. Shisui reaches for Itachi as the flesh on his fingers dissolve. His face is a horribly mockery of his usual grin. Half skull and half rotting flesh are all that remains. Yet Itachi still cannot move. He can only watch in horror as his best friend and the boy he loved, continued towards him.

Itachi feels the open air at his back. The open ravine lies just below. When had he gotten here? The sun is nearly out of sight, casting the Shisui thing in a hellish glow.

"You swore to keep our family safe, Itachi. You swore to me that you would.  **Now**  where are they Itachi!? Now where are they?" Shisui's movements are jerky, one arm hanging him at his side. He is now half corpse, half skeleton. His empty eye sockets stare accusingly at Itachi. Black bile leaned down his chin, dripping to the dirt.

"I know." Itachi whispers weakly. "I failed, Shisui. I'm so sorry." He had failed them all. Mother, father and Sasuke. Itachi had not been able to protect them. The Shisui thing barks out a rough laughter.

"Sorry? You're sorry? Where's our family, Itachi? Where's our family? WHRE ARE THEY COUSIN!? WHERE IS OUR FAMILY!? WHERE IS OUR-" Shisui's fingers reach forward and when Itachi flinches back, he is suddenly falling. Down, down into the ravine. The sun has set. All is dark and Shisui's silhouette stands at the crevice of the ravine, watching him go.

 _"I don't want you playing too close to that ravine, Itachi."_  Fugaku Uchiha's voice gruffly whispers in Itachi's ear.  _"You could fall and we'd never be able to find you."_

_"Goodnight, mother. Goodnight father."_

_"The water's so pretty. I'd like to watch it for awhile."_

Down. Down. Down.

And Shisui grins, a smile to large for his face, stretching impossibly wide, with blackened teeth and a swollen white tongue.

_"Shisui was always such a handsome boy, don't you think?"_

_"Goodnight, Itachi. Goodbye cousin."_

As if struck by lighting, Itachi awakens with a muffled sob, chest heaving as he swiftly pulls himself upright. His shoulders heave from the force of his cries. His heart beats frantically in his chest.

He is alone.

Always so alone. There is no Shisui hiding in the corner or ravine waiting to take him away. There is only empty darkness and for once, Itachi openly welcomes it. Anything to sooth the pain in his chest. Slowly, his breathing evens out and he finally can relax his quaking shoulders.

He sits in silence for a long moment, staring unseeingly at the wall. He can hear Kisame snoring just one bed over, his sleep remaining untroubled. Itachi envies him. Shaking, Itachi lays back down and pulls the blanket up over his head.

Itachi does not sleep this night.

Not with how his mind is reeling or his body is shaking. Not with Shisui's grinning face, awaiting him each time he closes his eyes.


End file.
